


A cup of love (YukiRin)

by blackchaosaria2501



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, F/M, Female Okumura Rin, Fluff, Incest, Kink Meme, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Request Meme, Romance, Twincest, original character will be added, practice fic, warning for grammatical error as this was a practice fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackchaosaria2501/pseuds/blackchaosaria2501
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Yukio/Rin love stories in different scene and genre. </p>
<p>Now: Chapter one contains mpreg and fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A cup of love (YukiRin)

**Author's Note:**

> First of all to anyone who know me from fanfiction.net, sorry for not updating. I'm in a really busy year and I'm preparing to enter university too. That caused me to lost my inspiration to continue to write the story. Don't worry, I didn't abandoned the story. I'll update once I can. 
> 
> Sorry for the grammatical error, English isn't my native language. 
> 
> This chapter was written for meme: mood swing and fluff, Okumura twins ship asked by momo_chan98

"I don't want this silly popsicle, I want my GariGari-kun!" Rin throw the next thing he can grab from the bed to Yukio, this time it was Yukio's mattress. Despite being pregnant on his seventh month, Rin strength isn't showing much difference like when he's normal. The futon flew over Yukio's head and crashed to the wall as he manage to duck it on time or else, he will definitely get a broken neck today. 

 

 

"Calm down Rin!" Motioning his hand in a stopping sign, he tried to coaxed the rampaging and sobbing mess of his lover while avoiding any injuries. Now, the smaller things on his desk become the next target on Rin throwing session. Yukio's stationary, his pens and pencil already scattered on the floor around the place he's standing. 

 

 

"Nooo, I still wanted my ice-cr..." Suddenly, the tantrum stopped and the room became silent once again. Afraid that Rin didn't recover to his sense yet, Yukio slowly pried his face away from the safety barrier of his arms. 

 

 

Rin was still standing beside the bed, face flushed from all the crying but even he looks so disoriented Yukio immediately noticed something was wrong. Well, getting too angry or emotional isn't good for pregnant people so this was quite expected. The bespectacled brunette rushed to his lover's side and try to get him sit down on the bed. 

 

 

"Shh, Rin...take it slowly...come on...take a deep breath..." Getting breathing difficulties from all that was common, since there's so little room around his abdomen now. Hiccuping for once and twice Rin finally was able to settle down and relax. Yukio could feel how his tense muscle started to soften and relaxing to allow himself comfort. A small smile crept to Yukio's face...only for seconds tho... 

 

 

Suddenly a hard punch to his face shattered the sweet moment between the two. "Baka Yukio! Don't you know how hard I'm trying to breathe deeply while I'm seven months pregnant?! Stupid suggestion!" The punch was so hard, Yukio was lying down on the bed almost fell unconscious. Then, small trickles of blood flowing from his nose and a swelling bruise started to form on his right cheek. In confused state, Yukio silently thanked that Rin didn't punch him on his glasses. If that thing breaks, not that his face will be punctured with tiny pieces of glass but also he need to deal with a panicking Rin. 

 

 

' _Hang_ _on_ _Yukio_ , _you_ _know_ _how_ _to_ _end_ _this_ _crazy_ _situation!_ '  

 

 

His vision was blurred, grabbing around he tried to find his glasses that flew away from the blow. Upon finding it, quickly he wears it and staggered to get up. The next thing he do was giving the most confident smile he got while wiping away the blood. The scene was almost comical. With the way the blood got smeared all over his cheek and the way his glasses sitting uncomfortably on his nose bridge, anyone could have a good laugh. The words he muttered will surely got someone rolling to the floor too. "Heh, congratulation Rin on landing a punch on me. Guess you still got that strength on you" Yukio actually know the truth but saying weird thing like this was the most suitable one for a pregnant half-demon with crazy mood swing like Rin. 

 

 

Rin, sporting a confused expression but its not for long. The confuse soon morphed into pride and happiness and Rin was with his typical grins again. "Haha, what else did you expect? I'm awesome after all!" And with that, he get up with a little difficulty due to his protruding midriff and heading towards the forgotten grocery bag containing his popsicles. Yukio let out a sigh. Finally Rin's tantrum for today was over. He was so tired and thinking at how he need to endure this mood swings for another 2 months made him more exhausted. 

 

 

He lean to the wall on the side of the bed and continue to watch Rin. The half demon ripping both of the watermelon flavoured popsicle wrapper and throw it leisurely to the floor. He know that Yukio will tidy the room after this so why bother to go far in search for a dustbin. Yukio let out a longer sigh. Their room was a total wreck now, this will be tough to clean up. Gently, he take off his crooked glasses and put it aside then rub his nose bridge to help relieve the stress. 

 

 

"Yukio!" 

 

 

"Yes Rin?" 'Okay, what else that he want now?'  

 

 

"You're so stingy you know? At least spend your money for the babies" Rin muttered while taking his second bite on one of the popsicle his tail was lashing back and forth in excitement.  

 

 

"Ehh?" 

 

 

"Remember, next time buy a whole box of this. Two isn't enough for them to grow up healthy" He tried to emphasis his words by pointing the melting ice towards Yukio. Yukio swears his temple was twitching as a few droplets of it fall to the floorboards. Not just that, he was itching to add that Rin really need to look after his health and not tried to shower their unborn children with unhealthy food. This made Yukio sickly worried that after the babies are born, Rin might even misplace them and forgot where he put his children if he was keeping up with his irresponsible self. 

 

 

Noticing Yukio's silence Rin tilt his head and pout. Did he made a mistake that Yukio was mad at him now? Rin eyes scanned the room and realization strikes him. Oh gosh, not again...

 

 

As Yukio silently thinking about a lot of things and tried to calm his stress down, a warm hug suddenly enveloping him. On instinct, Yukio hugging back with the same tightness and wait for Rin's to perform his apology. "Sorry Yukio for causing you trouble..." Rin was talking in a sad tone but Yukio didn't sure if he's crying since he buried his face to Yukio's chest. "...but thank you so much for taking care of us!" Slowly, Rin looked up and staring right to Yukio's face. Rin's eyes are brimming with tears and gently he pries Yukio's hand away from his back and bring it down to caress his stomach. "See they wanted to express their thanks too" Yukio, now smiling pressed his lips to Rin for a chaste kiss but it is a sweet one. "Yes I can feel them kicking a storm" 

 

 

Yukio chuckled. No matter how many mistake or how annoying his older brother, he always found himself trying hard for him no matter how ridiculous the thing is. Rin's charm was his beautiful smile and each time he showed it, Yukio think that he wanted to love the half demon deeply...more deep than the love of Romeo and Juliet. Their love was forbidden and their child was created from incestuos relationship but fuck all that! They're both demon, human etiquette didn't apply to them. 

 

 

And even the hand that hug and touch him now was all sticky from the sugary liquid, (it still amused him how Rin can chew on a popsicle and finished it in a few bites) he will always forgive Rin. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Rin..." 

 

 

"What is it Yukio, I'm enjoying our fluffy moment" He snuggled more into Yukio 

 

 

"If our babies are born overweight then it's all your fault" 

 

 

"Haha, it's your fault too for buying me whatever I want. Besides, we can't keep them starving right?" 

 

 

"Rin, it's not healthy!" 

 

 

"They're the one who want it!!" And he throws tantrum again while Yukio can just sit there and facepalming. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the story and like I've told I wanted to improve by writing drabbles. Please do tell me about the mistake. Thank you!


End file.
